


Wanted

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian’s been chasing for an awfully long time. Colin doesn’t need to be chased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

His whole life he’s been chasing. Looking. Needing. Always trying to get the “one”.  
His whole life he’s been waiting for them to see him. Waiting for them to turn around and-  
His whole life he’s been disappointed. Mother kicked him out. Grayson ran away.  
His whole life he’s been doing tricks for people who don’t seem to want him.  
His whole life he’s been jumping through these hoops, in attempts to get their love and approval.  
His whole life, everyone he’s loved has expected to much, or not loved him for who he was, or just had something better.  
His whole life he’s been left in the dust by the people he’s in love with.  
And that’s why this is weird. That’s why he’s so out of his depth, and so unwilling to trust when the only person who’s stuck with him through all the being left, and forgotten, and unwanted is there to pick him up, and want him.  
When he finally breaks, and says quietly, the heels of his palms pressed into his eyes to try and keep the tears in, “I can’t do this,” Colin is there to tell him he can. Colin is there to kiss his forehead, and tell him he doesn’t have to be so forceful, doesn’t need to chase all the time. Colin is there to tell him he’s wanted.  
It’s such a flip. Such a one eighty. He feels like he’s usually the one who leads in their friendship, but Colin doesn’t seem to mind, and Damian supposes it’s time to follow. Time to be lead. Time to be pushed and pulled by thought out, methodical action rather than the heat of the moment capturing those he’s tried so hard to have notice him.  
Colin’s in his right mind. Colin doesn’t care that Damian’s a mess. He wants to put the pieces back together, and make sure that he’s all still there. Colin promises love and devotion that Damian’s wary of. He’s been promised before, and it’s always sounded so real, but he doesn’t fight because there’s the possibility.  
Before he knows it, he’s biting, and scratching, and begging for more, and Colin is wrapping his arms around him, holding him tight, slowing him down, kissing his nose, and tailing fingers up his sides, saying, “Let me show you,” and Damian can’t say “no”. He can’t fight it because he’s always been the one to “show it”. Because he wants to be shown. He wants to be wanted, and needed, and loved back.  
It doesn’t rip out of his throat when it comes. It doesn’t arrive by banging the headboard against the wall, or screaming it’s name into the sky. It comes almost peacefully, something fantastic that leaves him winded, not by pushing his breath out by force, but rather coaxing it from his body until he’s empty, but he’s filled. He’s filled with the knowledge that he’s wanted.  
Colin wants him. Right here, right now, Colin wants him. And Damian realizes that’s enough. Even if tomorrow comes, and Colin’s gone, he was wanted. He was sought out, and breathed life into, and he was wanted.  
Colin Wilkes wanted him. Colin Wilkes loved him, and was devoted to him, even if it was just for one evening.  
They fall asleep all tangled together, and when Damian wakes up, he isn’t alone.


End file.
